Colors of the Wind
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: Jack he never knew what it meant to dance with the wind he met... Her JackxFemHiccup. Gender-bent.


**There's nothing much to say only thay I hope every one of you enjoy this story :)**

**A/N: Hiccup is a girl in this one. If you don't those kind of one-shot/stories then please click the back button.**

**Warning: Semi-Jack bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the movies but if I did you bet I would make them cross over. **

"Snow day!" Jack yelled happily as he flew over a town and showered it with snow and frost making the children who got out of school scream with joy.

Jack grin as he watched the children play in the snow before flying past them and landed on top of a clock. He glanced at his handing work and nodded, "Looks like all I'm done with England."

A loud dong came from above and he checked the clock below. "Twelve, still pretty early." He mumbled to himself before perking up, "I'll go visit North!" with that he jumped up in the air and took off in another direction that would lead him to Russia.

As he flew he look down at noticed that he was flying over a forest which intrigued him. Now why did the forest intrigued? Well it was because the trees. And what made the trees so special? Well that would be because of their leaves.

Instead of them having a regular green color the leaves were mixed with colors Jack has never seen on leaves: red, orange, yellow, and brown.

He looked forward and saw that all the trees around this section were like this. His eyes widen when felt a different part of the wind flew to a gap in the forest just past the colorful. "This seems intresting." _I suppose using this route to get to North's Workshop won't hurt to try out. Besides, I can always fly away if it ends up giving me a dead end._

After coming to a decision he flew threw the trees, looking at all the leaves as he did so, till he came across a small meadow. _Huh, _he blinked as he landed on a branch and examine all the green luscious trees. _Well, this is boring. _Just as he was about to call the wind and leave a figure came into view and stood in the center of the meadow. The figure took off the green cloak that it wore and Jack was able to see the person.

It was girl, probably around his age or younger. She wore a long sleeve green shirt and pants and a brown furry skirt. "What is she doing here?" Jack whispered as he saw the girl un-braided her long bronze hair and let it fall down her shoulders. Her eyes were closed as she spread her arms apart.

"Huh?" He felt the wind brush past him and saw that it was carrying leaves on it. The leaved cover wind encircled the girl who twirled around. Her hands brushed past the leaves and Jack noticed that they began changing mixture of autumn colors. "Whoa," he said with his jaws slacked opened as he watch the girl dance around and twirl changing the leaves from green to autumn. "She's a element." _Just like me._

The girl used the wind and glided past the trees around the meadow and brushed her hands past them and they too became themed with the color she was able to do.

"This girl," he began still refusing to take his eyes off her as she floated back down to the center of the meadow, "Is something else." _I might as well introduce myself, seeing as how we season spirits should stay together is all. _

He didn't want to tut his own horn but he considered himself pretty good with the female spirits. But hey, it wasn't his fault that he was just a attractive boy spirit. Though with Tooth was the only one exception seeing as how he sees her as a sister/mother type.

But none the less he's pretty sure he could this girl no problem.

Calling the wind he hovered towards the girl who was examining a reddish brown leave.

The girl blinked and looked up, "Hello. Can I help you?" she asked. Jack noticed that she had forest green eyes and freckles all over her face. Her skin was fair and smooth and her lips were small with a hint of pink on them.

_Wow. _He mental said almost loosing his train of thought but then soon recovered.

Jack floated down and gave a sly smile, "So, you must be the Spirit of Autumn that would explain why I keep falling for you," _Perfect, Jack, perfect. _He gave him a mental pat on the back for the new catch line.

Though the girl didn't seem that impress because she gave him a weird look as if she had no idea what he just said and she might as well not have. "Excuse me?"

Jack was a little taken aback but was able to recover fast again, "What I mean is: hi my name is Jack Frost."

"Hm," she crossed her arms and tilt her hip to the side slightly, "So you're the famous Jack Frost I've heard so much about. Good job on defeating Pitch by the way."

Double score, this girl knew about him and his shining moment. "Oh that well,"

"Say Jack," He had to keep his knees from caving in from how his name rolled off her pink lips.

"Yes?" He said as his bright icy blue eyes sparkle.

She clasped her hands behind her back and let out a deep breath, "Listen, I'm not trying to sound like a jerk or anything but in this region it's my season and your kinda freezing my designs."

"Huh," Jack look down and saw that frost was covering some parts of the meadow around him and the flowers were dying from the cold contact, "Oh sorry I-"

"It's okay, they'll come back in spring." She assured him.

before walking away. "Nice meeting you Jokul."

"Jokul?" Jack asked himself as he scratch the back of his head with his head.

_Did she just give blow me off?_

* * *

Days had gone by and Jack kept finding himself thinking more and more about the girl he met a while ago. He was a little surprise at her comment and the fact that she wasn't aware of his charms. He admit he felt his ego deflated a bit.

_And I didn't get her name. _He mentally scolded himself as he stared out in the window. Hearing the sounds of toys being made by the yetis coming from behind him. He just couldn't get her out of his mind and he wonder what that meant. He kept daydreaming of her dancing in the meadow over and over in his head and also thought of himself dancing along with her as well.

_But that's never gonna happen because I-_

"Jack," he looked at the person who called his name and saw that it was none other than North. "Why you by window looking gloom? Come, we're about to cut cake."

_Oh yeah, we're having a celebration. _Apparently, North would host a New Year's party in honor for, well, the new year. Plus it's been a whole eight months since they defeated Pitch. Though, Jack really didn't feel the party vibe like he would normally do, "Actually, North, I'm gonna go and hang out with Jamie and his friends. If that's okay with you guys."

"That is fine." North assured him but he gave him a concern look as he watched the young Guardian fly out before heading back to the diner where all his friends, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth, sat and ate their food.

"Is Jack alright?" Tooth asked as North sat down.

"He seems, okay. He just seems to be lost in his thoughts a lot." North explain to them.

"I don't like that," Bunny said as took a, roughly, bite of his carrot, "That little frostbite has been thinking way too much for my taste."

"There is nothing wrong with Jack thinking Bunny." North told him.

"Yeah, but he doesn't prank you all the time when you least expected." Bunny reminded him.

Sandy flashed some sand of Jack pushing Bunny in his colorfull paint river over his head and silently chuckled.

"Yeah. Hardy-har-har. You such the comedian." Bunny spoke in mock sarcasmn before becoming serious, "I'm telling that little show poney is plotting and I sure as hell ain't gonna be his victum."

"But Bunny, Jack has not pranked you in over a month." North informed him and Sandy nodded.

"All the more reason for me to be cautious at all times."

Meanwhile, Tooth was pondering in her own thoughts. Baby Tooth had informed her that Jack was acting strangely since three weeks ago and when she went to go see Jamie at Burgess, Jamie told had told that Jack would always stare at the trees or the wind at lot when they had snowball fights. "I never seem Jack look so transfixed before, it was almost at if it he was on some kind of spell."

_Spell, hmmm. What could that mean. _She didn't want to sound like a creeper or anything but she once caught Jack sleeping and what he was dreaming about, thanks to Sandy dreamsand, and saw a figure of a girl probably around his age dancing and twirling with grace she has never seem any human have in all her existence and see a lazy smile grace his lips making her squeal when she sees his bright white teeth,

_Wait! Girl, plus lost in thought, minus not eating, divided by not pulling pranks on Bunny, times the number of times he smiles without realizing it, equals... _"JACK'S IN LOVE!" She burst causing everyone in Santa's workshop to stare at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"What'd you going on about Tooth?" North asked, slightly shaken by Tooth's yell as well as all her other two friends.

"I know what's wrong with Jack." Tooth said as she flew up from her seat with a huge smile on her face. They have never this happy since she has first seen Jack's teeth for the first time. "Jack's crushing on a girl! And by the looks of it she's a spirit."

All the guys jaw slacked open. Sure Jack would flirt with some of the female spirits, minus Tooth, seeing as how all the female spirits swoon from charms.

Bunny was able to pull himself out of his shock and crossed his arms, "So what of it?"

Tooth huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "Bunny this is big deal. Jack found someone and it's his first crush."

"How do we know that?"

"You don't but I do." Tooth said proudly before squealing, "This is so cute! I wonder who she is."

"Who ever she is, she must be very special to Jack." North admitted and all the other nodded in agreement but all solemnly thought who this mysterious spirit girl that stole their friend's heart.

* * *

Jack let out a deep breath as he flew back to where the girl lived. He has been visiting her daily for the past three months now. Talking to her, getting to know her better, and also trying/failing to use his charms on her.

He found out numerous things about her: she likes the color green, her favorite mythical animals are dragons(surprise), she hates the rain because it reminds of her of the day she died(don't ask), she loves dancing, she use to a best friend name Toothless when she was human(she told him that she was the first viking to ever befriend a dragon which made his jealousy go down a bit), she was an only child and she use to be the daughter of the chief of the village.

Though she always began depress after telling, seeing as how she misses her family and friends, he would always cheer her up. Nothing like a little snowflake touching your nose to brighten your day.

And as weeks went by they grew closer, they had fun, he taught her things she did in return. He even made her laugh and Jack felt his frozen heart melt the first time he heard it.

Even though she wouldn't admit, he enjoyed his company. It's been so long since someone talked to her and she had almost forgotten how it felt to have a companion around. Even though Jack annoyed her from time to time she could tell he was really kind and that he was a very generous sprite. He's just a bit childish. And she would never admite that she always waited for him to come to see what ideas he had in store for them which is why she was a little concern that he didn't come till night time.

He had asked her to wait for him because he had some errands to do and the moon was at it's highest. It was beginning to worry her and she wondered where could he be.

_I hope he's okay. _She thought as she brushed the back of her hand over a leaf and saw it change from green to yellow.

"Hey!" She looked up and saw the winter sprite landing down in fron of her with a wide grin on his face and she didn't like the mischief look in his eyes.

She stood up and dusted off her pants, "Where you've been? Did you loose your way?" she joked but deep inside she was very concern.

"Nooo," Jack said with a small grin on his face, "Just needed to get some things taken care of is all."

The girl smirked before crossing her arms, "So, what do you have in store for today?"

"Just a little trick I've been practicing," This time Jack smirked, which made the girl's grin fall off her face and Jack saw this and reassured her, "Don't worry, you'll love this."

The Spirit of Fall gave him a skeptical look but reminded herself that she could trust Jack. "Okay, let's see it."

Jack beamed and held his hand to her who took gently and felt herself floating in mid air and being led to a branch where she sat herself down and watch as Jack floated back to the meadow.

He raised his staff in the air and twirled it around.

The girl watched in amazement as snowflakes began to fall from the sky and Jack flew up in the air and began flying around casting frost all over the trees which spark the girl with interest. She had never seen frost over her leaves before and she had to admit they may them look beautiful and the snow on the ground seem to give it a small glow thanks to the moon's rays above.

She smiled, she had forgotten how amazing winter could be. It's been so long since she's seen actual snow. She held out her hand to catch a bit of of the snowflakes Jack was creating.

But then felt her eyes widen when she saw several frost made dragons flying in the air doing tricks and twirls.

She could only stare in awe at the scene before and felt her eyes become a little teary.

See, for the past few days Jack has been practicing creating giant frost shape dragons and making them follow at his commands in the air. It was difficult but it was worth it if it's for her. She had told him before of how her people use to fly on dragons and how neat it was to see human and dragon perform during Snoggletog, their traditional holiday.

So finally after hours of practice he was able to perfect flying life like dragons but it was a little exhausting However, he had forgotten that he kept his mind off even for a second he would loose control of the frost dragons and now that he had the dragons seem to be having a battle with one another.

Meanwhile the Autumn Sprite watch as the frost dragons go out of control and Jack tried to keep them in control. She close her eyes when she heard a crash from above and open them when she heard a thud and saw Jack lying face front on the ground.

She hopped off the branch and ran to her friend. "Jack," she said when she reached him and saw Jack push himself on knees and hands.

"I'm sorry," he told her which puzzled her, "I wanted to do something nice and, like always, I mess up." He kept his head down refusing to look in her disappointing green eyes. His head jerked up though when he heard her giggle.

When she finally controlled her laughter she spoke, "You think this is bad? This is nothing compared to the time I knocked over an entire building down with my catapult." She gave him a sincere smile and helped him up to his feet, "The fact that you did this for me, Jack, makes me feel more alive then I ever did when I was human so thank you."

Jack stared at her, feeling touched but what she had said to him. Sure, other people had told him before that he what he tried to do was nice and thoughtful but coming from her made him feel like the happiest spirit in existence. He gave her a wide grin, "It was my pleasure, ummm" he trailed off, forgetting that he did not know her name.

She blushed when she realized this too, "Sorry, I forgot I have yet to give you my name." She took in a deep breath through her nose before exhaling, "It's Hiccup, Hiccup Fall." She closed her eyes, waiting for him to laugh at her ridiculous name.

"Hiccup," Jack said, testing out the name for the first time and loved the way how it rolled off his tongue. He smiled, "Cute name, I like it."

The girl, Hiccup, open her eyelids and locked her green eyes on Jack's blue eyes. She smiled. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the sun was rising before looking back at Jack. "Morning's here," she said as she lightly poked Jack's shoulder, "And you got some places to be mister, snowballs and funtime right?"

Jack laughed, "Right," He kicked his staff with his foot to his hand and was about to head off until he he asked Hiccup a question. "So, same time tomorrow?"

Hiccup said nothing as she walked up to Jack who stood still. Standing on her the tips of her toes she placed her lips on his cheeks before smiling at him and left. _Of course Jack. _She thought silently, knowing that he would get the message.

Jack just stood as if he froze himself their in place before his cheeks turned purple. Without warning, he leaped in the air as high he could and exclaimed his joy to the heavens above of what had just occurred.

After that both Hiccup and Jack began dating but took it slow and Jack decided it was time to introduce her to the Guardians who welcomed her with open arms.

North, Sandy, and Bunny all congratulated Jack, saying how happy they were for him- and how grateful he was that this sheila was the reason for Jack's less prank (Bunny).

Tooth and her fangirl fairies all squealed at the sight of Jack and Hiccup together saying they such a cute couple which made them blush.

Soon Hiccup became accustom to everyone Jack has ever known and loved and thanks to him she doesn't feel so lonely like she did before.

But thanks to her Jack was finally to experience what it to be truly in love.

**Whew, did that take forever. I hope you all enjoyed sorry if the ending felt rushed my mind decided to fry itself in the end.**

**Please R&R and have a great day. Bye :D**


End file.
